


【带卡】喝酒误事（8）

by OBKK1314



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBKK1314/pseuds/OBKK1314





	【带卡】喝酒误事（8）

　　“我曾经说过，”带土眯着眼睛，声音带着浓重的杀气和狠厉，属于alpha的强大气势释放开来，“敢强迫卡卡西的人，我会让他后悔来到这个世界。”

　　随着他冰冷而低哑的声音，以带土手下被紧紧捏住脖子压在地上，面色涨红而扭曲的叛忍首领为圆心，周围的土地开始缓慢龟裂，“告诉我，”

　　写轮眼泄出了一丝暗红，“你现在后悔活着吗？”

　　“嗬......嗬......放，放开......”叛忍首领双手攀住带土抓住他的脖子的手，因缺氧整个脸色开始涨红发紫，额头上青筋蹦出。

　　“看来你还不够绝望啊。”见状，带土反而笑了起来，只是在半脸的伤疤的映衬下，这个笑容宛若鬼煞，“你把卡卡西的眼睛挖了。”

　　“谁给你的胆子去挖我的眼睛？”带土的声音毫无起伏，带着黑色手套的左手覆到了叛忍首领的左眼上，食指和中指扣在了眼球的上半部分，微微弯曲使力，“看来你不怎么想回答我的问题。”

　　“嗬......不......不......”叛忍痛苦的呻吟被掐灭在嗓子眼里。“噗呲”一声，带土抬起了左手，手中的眼球带出的血迹从指缝漏出，混入泥土中，溅到叛忍首领的脸上。带土冷漠的看着面色扭曲痛苦的叛忍，随意的将手中的眼球扔开，低声道：“卡卡西，这个垃圾还碰了你哪里？”

　　“......够了......带土......”卡卡西皱了皱眉，声音虚浮。然而不知是他的声音太小亦或是其他原因，带土并没有理会卡卡西，仿佛他刚才的提问并不需要回答。

　　气氛凝结了起来，带土手下的叛忍早已因为恐惧和痛苦昏了过去。

“啧，垃圾。”一声低语打破了沉默，带土五指发力结束了这个叛忍的一生。他嫌恶的把沾着血迹的黑色手套脱了下来，走到卡卡西面前，果断的将缚住卡卡西的绳子斩断，卡卡西体力不支的倒在了带土的怀里。

　　“赶快回村吧。记得拿走装着写轮眼的卷轴......”卡卡西吐出一口气，瘫在带土的怀中，虚弱的说道。

　　然而带土恍若未闻，他一手扣住卡卡西因为怀孕而变得柔软的腰，一手摩挲着他的后颈，眉眼低垂，看不出情绪。

　　“带......土？”卡卡西僵了一下，随后便放松了身体，语气温和而迟疑。

　　带土低下头，温热的吐息洒在卡卡西的后颈，让卡卡西那块皮肤忍不住泛起鸡皮疙瘩。“果然，还是完全标记吧。”

　　“什么！？”卡卡西昏沉的意识难得清醒了一下，他下意识的挣扎起来，只是这份力道却完全不够看。耳边带土略带沙哑的嗓音让卡卡西的头皮一阵发麻，“既然卡卡西自己都不珍惜自己......那无论是作为一个被支配的Omega还是什么，都无所谓了吧。”

　　“你说呢，我的精英上忍？”话音刚落带土的牙齿便狠狠的咬住了卡卡西的腺体。他无视了卡卡西的挣扎和略带慌乱与无措的拒绝，熟悉的alpha气息包围着卡卡西。

　　【没错，既然卡卡西自己都不在意自己，那他也不要去在意卡卡西的想法了，他要完全标记卡卡西。

　　他要让卡卡西完完全全属于自己。

　　他的卡卡西。

　　他的Omega。】

　　==============================

　　“你这个白痴！贤二！卡卡西他的身体......”

　　卡卡西皱了皱眉，缓慢的睁开了眼，熟悉的消毒水的味道，微风带动窗帘，在他的视线里划出一道道白色。微暖的阳光落在床头柜上插在长颈瓶里的鲜花，是白色风信子——他的信息素味道的本体。

　　他回到木叶了。

　　门口琳的声音低了下去，卡卡西只听到【他的身体】这四个字，不过此时他却没有心神去注意他的身体状况，无论是琳的语气中隐藏的气愤还是他依旧空洞的左眼，都无法压过那个属于带土的气息，他的alpha的气息......

　　卡卡西脱力般的闭上了眼睛，门口那个被训话的男人，仿佛一盏黑夜中的探照灯般，强势的占据了卡卡西的感官，吸引着卡卡西的所有注意力，他甚至能感觉到，两人灵魂上的联系。

　　这就是完全标记啊......

　　卡卡西在小的时候以为自己是看得懂带土的，一个乐天派的善良又天真的傻子。虽然天真又幼稚，却仿佛太阳一般温暖着周围，一个异常固执又坚持的人。总是叫嚣着要打败自己，即使自己分化成了Omega却没有就此改变他的看法。也许在那时卡卡西就承认了带土自作主张的“对手”身份，而之后的神无毗桥之战后，这个会坚定的说“不珍视同伴的家伙连废物都不如”的男孩在卡卡西的心里便扎了根。

　　是他所喜欢的人，他的英雄。

　　再然后，带土回到了村子后，即使性格有所变化，但卡卡西还是认为自己是了解带土的，了解他对琳的喜爱，了解他内心的柔软与善良，了解他的底线......

　　了解他绝对不会不顾他人的意愿去强行标记一个他不喜欢的人。

正因为如此，卡卡西才能在之前轻易的阻止带土对他永久标记的想法，因为带土的内心也是拒绝标记的吧......

　　可此时，他却被带土强行永久标记了......

　　“这算什么......”卡卡西伸出一只手盖住眼睛，耳朵却悄悄的红了一片。

　　突然，卡卡西感受到了门外带土的气势开始外溢，声音透过房门隐约传了进来：“流产！？”

　　卡卡西愣住了。


End file.
